


His first mistake

by zzia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29788935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzia/pseuds/zzia
Summary: "And to think 𝘪 𝘰𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶"He spat.My heart dropped,my tears flowed out without my permission."Don't."I begged
Relationships: Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Kudos: 3





	His first mistake

**Author's Note:**

> im really sorry if there's a mistake.  
> english is not my first language

Today i was send to the royal palace on a one simple task,to kill the king.  
As the day past he grew to trust me as i showed him affection,  
showering him with all the compliments and smile.  
I almost start to believe that he truly loved me and truly cared for me,  
but that could never happen,for he was known for his ruthlessness and cold heart.  
It's finally the day where i find a perfect opportunity.  
It was time for the king reign end.  
I met him at the rooftop,in the middle of the night.  
Walking up to him i thought of everything i've ever told him,  
all false,empty words,empty compliments,meaningless  
....𝘰𝘳 𝘴𝘰 𝘪 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵.  
I pushed him against the wall,he startled in shock.  
I unsheathed my dagger and held it to his neck,  
the blade catching the reflection of the dim moonlight.

"Say good night,dear"i went on,

pressing the dagger into his throat.

"And to think i trusted you,"he mocked himself,

he knew there was no way he could get out,  
he knew how lethal i could be.  
He'd seen it before.

"And that was your first mistake"i replied,

tracing his sharp jaw with my dagger.  
His eyes flashed with anger and sorrowness.

"And to think 𝘪 𝘰𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶"He spat.

My heart dropped,my tears flowed out without my permission.

"Don't."I begged.

My hand is now shaking,im scared to admit that  
yes-yes i've fallen for him too.  
Im scared that what he said was all a pure lie.

"Believe me dear."He finished as his hand stroked my cheek gently.


End file.
